jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorraine Desmarais
Lorraine Desmarais (born August 15, 1956) is a French-Canadian jazz pianist and composer. Born in Montreal, she holds a Masters Degree in Classical Piano, and was influenced by Chick Corea and Oscar Peterson. video:Lorraine Desmarais - " And One for Chick" Desmarais has recorded ten albums as a solo performer and musical director, including several with well-known artists such as Michel Cusson and Michel Donato (Vision), Tiger Okoshi (Lorraine Desmarais), Don Alias (Andiamo), André Moisan, Jean Gaudreault and Ted Baskin from the Montreal Symphony Orchestra and Michel Bettez from the Orchestre Métropolitain (Bleu Silence), in addition to her long-standing team of Frédéric Alarie (double bass) and Camil Bélisle (drums). She has been teaching in colleges and universities since 1985, and is a jazz piano professor at the Cégep Saint-Laurent in Montreal. LORRAINE DESMARAIS Jazz pianist, composer STUDIES 1983 Jazz piano with Kenny Barron, New York City, NY, USA 1981 Musical arranging – Richard Ferland, Université de Montréal 1979 Combo jazz – Armas Maiste at McGill University, Montréal 1979 M. Mus. (Master’s degree) in classical piano, École Vincent D’Indy (Univ. de Sherbrooke) 1978 Teaching certificate in music education (V.D’Indy) 1977 Académie Internationale d’été de Nice (France) stage with Pierre Barbizet 1977 B. Mus. (Bachelor’s degree) École Vincent D’Indy (Univ. de Sherbrooke) 1974 D.E.C en musique (Music college diploma) École Vincent D’Indy – violon as complementary instrument AWARDS AND DISTINCTIONS 2011 Doctorat honoris causa from Université du Québec à Montréal 2011 Gérard Hébert Award from Festival de Jazz de Québec 2009 FÉLIX Award from ADISQ for the album «Lorraine Desmarais Big Band» 2007 «André Gagnon» Composers Award, SPACQ 2007 Keyboard performance Award from the Arts Foundation Ontario 2006 FÉLIX Award for the album «Jazz pour Noël – Jazz for Christmas» 2005 OPUS Prize «Elles Jazzent» Jazz Concert of the year 2005 ARTS ET CULTURE Prize Gala Femmes de mérite 2004 JUNO Award for «Lost In The Stars» with Guido Basso 2004 Creation Award from the Conseil des arts et des lettres du Québec 2002 OSCAR-PETERSON Award from the Festival International de Jazz de Montréal 1991 SOCAN Composers Award for the album «Vision» 1986 GREAT AMERICAIN JAZZ COMPETITION Award, Florida, USA 1985 FÉLIX Award for the Jazz album of the year «Trio Lorraine Desmarais» 1984 YAMAHA Award at the Festival International de Jazz de Montréal INTERNATIONAL FESTIVALS Piano aux Jacobins (China), Piano aux Jacobins de Toulouse (France), Philippines International Jazz Festival, Festival Ciclo de Jazz (Spain), March of Jazz (Florida), Festival International de Jazz de St-Louis du Sénégal (Africa), Cork Guinness Jazz Festival (Ireland), Tron Jazz Club (Scotland), Birdland Jazz Club, New York (USA), Festival de Radio France et Montpellier (Languedoc-Roussillon), Festival OFF Juan-les Pins (France), Club de Jazz Le Travers (Belgium), Festival de Jazz Aarhus (Denmark), Parc Floral (Paris), Women in Jazz, Kennedy Center, Washington (USA), Epinal, Strasbourg, Nancy, Contrexéville (France), Club de Jazz Café des Anges, Strasbourg (France), Festival International Jazz Days (Moscow), Festival de Caën Printemps Québécois (France), Club Le Méridien de Singapour (Asia), Festival International de Jazz de Jakarta (Indonesia), Puerta-Real de Manille (Philippines), Jazz Club Le Petit Opportun, Paris (France), Festival International de Jazz de Jacksonville (Florida), Clubs Cappriccio and Greenmayer (Florida), Festival International de Jazz de Zurich (Switzerland), Ella’s Goru Club, Tennessee (USA) / Blue Note Jazz Club, New-York (USA), Scullers Club, Boston (USA) CANADIAN FESTIVALS Festival International de Jazz de Montréal, Festi Jazz de Rimouski Tours in major cities in Québec and New-Brunswick Tours of festivals and Canadian cities: Ottawa, Toronto, Calgary, Edmonton, Banff, Red Deer, Canmore, Lethbridge, Victoria, Vancouver, Yukon, Saskatoon… RADIO-CANADA HOST 2000 «Lorraine Desmarais reçoit…» 10 radio shows consisting of performances and musical exchanges with invited guest. ARTISTIC COLLABORATIONS: ''' '''Symphony orchestras 2010 Orchestre Symphonique de Québec Symphony Orchestra – Dir. Airat Ichmouratov 2007 Orchestre Symphonique de Montréal Symphony Orchestra – Dir. David Coleman 2006 Orchestre Symphonique de Laval Symphony Orchestra – Dir. Jean-François Rivest 2005 Orquesta Sinfonica de Galicia, Spain – Dir. Alvaro Albiach 2003 Orchestre Métropolitain du Grand Montréal – Dir. Yannick Nézet-Séguin 2003 Symphonie Halifax – Dir. Simon Leclerc 2003 Orchestre Symphonique de l’Université de Montréal U. Symphony Orchestra – Dir. Jean-François Rivest 2002 Orchestre Symphonique de Montréal Symphony Orchestra – Dir. Simon Leclerc Big bands 2010 Sherbrooke Université Big Band – Dir. Michel Lambert 2006… Lorraine Desmarais Big Band 2007 Université de Montréal Big Band – Dir. Ron Di Lauro 2003 VEJI Vancouver Jazz Improvisation Ensemble – Dir. Hugh Fraser 2003 Montreal Jazz Big Band – Dir. Philippe Hudon 1998 DIVA Big Band, New York (American tour) – Dir. Sherrie Maricle In concert with the following artists: Canada JAZZ Oliver Jones, Michel Donato, Michel Cusson, Paul Brochu, Alain Caron, Vic Vogel, Guy Nadon, Jean-Pierre Zanella, Jane Bunnett, Ranee Lee, François Bourassa, James Gelfand, Rémi Bolduc, Rosemary Galloway, Guido Basso, Jennifer Bell, Dorothée Berryman CLASSICAL Angèle Dubeau et La Pieta, L’Ensemble Caprice, Les Vents de Montréal POP Jim Corcoran, Ariane Moffatt, Bruno Pelletier, Michel Rivard, Sylvain Cossette, Martin Deschamps USA JAZZ Chick Corea, Jacky Terrasson, Tiger Okoshi, Joanne Brackeen, Marian Mc Partland, Paquito D’Rivera, Sherrie Maricle, Terry Clarke, Five Play, Kenny Wheeler, Ingrid Jensen COMPOSITIONS Original compositions: 1980... More than 80 themes for original jazz compositions that mainly appear on CDs Special commissioned pieces: 2008 XIII (Theme and Variations) for artists Angèle Dubeau and La Pieta 1999 Odalisque for jazz pianist Oliver Jones 1995 Sonata for flute and piano for artists Lise Daoust and Louise Bessette Film scores: 1989 Onzième Spéciale Micheline Lanctôt 1989 Les Pouvoirs de l’Âge National Film Board of Canada 1988 When the Day Comes National Film Board of Canada Radio-Canada program themes: 1989 Fictions 1988 La Féminisation du langage 1985-1988 Jazz sur le Vif ARRANGEMENTS 2005... Arrangements of original Big Band compositions Arrangements of Christmas music themes for jazz trio and saxophone PRODUCTIONS 1995... Production of concerts and master tapes for: Les Productions Lorraine Desmarais inc. And Créations de jazz Lorraine Desmarais DISCOGRAPHY Composer, jazz pianist and musical director: 2009 LORRAINE DESMARAIS BIG BAND Analekta AN 2 9867 2007 LIVE CLUB SODA Analekta AN 2 9863 2005 JAZZ POUR NOËL Analekta AN 2 9862 2002 LOVE - TRIO LORRAINE DESMARAIS Scherzo SCH-CD-1511 1999 BLEU SILENCE Scherzo SCH-CD -1510 1995 LORRAINE DESMARAIS Scherzo SCH-CD -1509 1991 VISION Scherzo SCH-CD 1508 1987 PIANISSIMO CBC Enterprises, JZ109 1986 ANDIAMO - TRIO LORRAINE DESMARAIS CBC Enterprises, JZ106 1985 TRIO LORRAINE DESMARAIS CBC Enterprises, JZ100 As guest pianist on the following albums: 2008 Martin Deschamps : Le piano et la voix Spin / Dep 2008 Berceuses pour Philou Effendi Records 2007 Montréal Variations Analekta / Select 2007 Alain Caron : Conversations Disques Norac 2003 Lost In The Stars with Guido Basso CBC Records, Canada 2000 Jim Corcoran : Entre tout et moi Audiogram Canada 1999 Five Play - On The Brink Arbors Records, U.S.A 1999 Diva Big Band – I Believe In You Arbors Records, U.S.A As composer on the following albums: 1998 Oliver Jones «Just In Time» (Odalisque) Les Disques Just in Time 1996 L. Daoust, L. Bessette «Rhythm’n’ Flute (Sonate for fl. et p.) Les Disques SRC YouTube SELECTION 2010 Lorraine Desmarais at the Festival Piano aux Jacobins, Toulouse, France 2010 Lorraine Desmarais at the Festival International de Jazz de Montréal 2010 Lorraine Desmarais duet with pianist Jacky Terrasson 2007 Lorraine Desmarais with Ariane Moffatt «Pour un soir seulement» 2003 Lorraine Desmarais with l’Orchestre Métropolitain du Grand Montréal References *Official website *Biography at canadianencyclopedia.com Category:Pianists